Fractured
by shattered petal
Summary: I only wanted happiness. I only wanted you. -Link/Midna


**Title**: Fractured  
**Genres**: Romance/Angst  
**Rating**: T  
**Couple**: Link/Midna

* * *

_Even if you cannot hear my voice  
__I'll be right beside you, dear._

* * *

I was blind.

While my bruised flesh and sore eyes burned, my heart continued to beat, and I breathed. I inhaled, and the shock of my lungs breaking, the shock of my chest rising, the shock of how I could finally _breathe_ brought me to tears. I was quiet. Never would I scream, weep or sob. To everyone, I was a silent enigma. To you, I was a roaring song.

Blood trickled down my arms; I ached, I surrendered. A strong and harsh force slammed into my body, again and again and again. I continued to breathe. My eyesight was blurred, my lips moist, my dirty cheeks washed by the tears. My mouth opened, but I made no noise. I couldn't. All the words I wanted to say, all the secrets I wanted to whisper were stolen from me.

I was cold, shivering. When the crowds finally saw me, when the crowds celebrated with me, when the crowds talked to me, I had never felt so alone.

You were the only company I ever desired.

Home no longer felt warm. The bed no longer welcomed me. Everything was cold, distant, and I was numb. I was so numb, so tired and empty. I lay down, closed my eyes, let the tears fall, moisten the mattress, and I jarred my teeth. My lungs tightened, my throat dried, and my hands clenched into fists. I tried to place a shell over my body, hide myself, hide everything, but I couldn't reach. My hands were outstretched, desperate, but I could not reach.

Breathing had never been easy for me.

I inhaled, exhaled. My head was pounding, yet my heart pumped the blood, kept me alive.

Then I screamed. I screamed at the Goddesses, the Heavens, the World, at You. I screamed so loud, so madly, so sadly. Tears rolled down my cheeks, and I screamed, I never stopped screaming. I was a broken picture. My body wept with blood, my heart shattered.

Your face, your wonderful eyes, your lovely voice–– it poisoned me, but you never escaped my head. I wanted you gone. I wanted to wipe the memory of you away. To scrub it all away, scrub so hard my arms would ache, begging me to stop.

I collapsed. I cried some more. Helplessly. I cried like a boy, like the child I never became. I cried for such a simple thing. Such a silly, ridiculous wish. I wanted one thing, one small thing. One impossible thing which would tear our Realms apart, but would make me happy. For once, I didn't care about anyone else. I only wanted happiness. I only wanted you.

The Mirror broke into tiny, tiny shards. And you left. You left. _You left_. My heart was torn, slowly, gradually–– you had been tearing my heart from the very beginning.

A long time ago, you said I was weak.

Now, a long time later, I agreed.

The moon casted brightness into the room. My sore eyes, dripping with tears, turned to the light. I breathed. I searched for a shadow. I searched for a shadow, I searched for you.

It was there. My shadow.

I lifted a hand, let it land on my shadow, waited. Nothing. Nothing happened. Then I clenched the shadow, the sheet, I squeezed hard, groaning, desperate to treat the pain. I was in so much agony. The shadow moved when I moved, breathed when I breathed, cried when I cried.

Slowly, I brought the sheet to my face, scrunched my eyes closed, and then fell forwards, resting my forehead on the bed.

You didn't respond.

The words slipped through my chapped lips, and I trembled: 'Come back to me, Midna.'

It was all I could manage. I clung to the sheets, head bowed, waiting, always waiting.

_I have always waited_.

* * *

**author's note**: I hate these two. Especially Midna. I can never forgive Nintendo for having her leave like that. Yes, I cried while writing this, but it probably isn't as sad as I felt. I have raging hormones, okay? :( And I ship these two so hard, urgh. This is obviously set after that bitch shattered the Mirror of Twilight and broke poor Link's heart. He didn't deserve that.

Quote is from the song "Run" by Snow Patrol.


End file.
